


Not Just For Tonight

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Karedevil Week, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: Karen's goal: Make Matt Murdock blush





	Not Just For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karedevil4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=karedevil4ever).



> From tumblr prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP relentlessly flirting with B in public, just to see B blush

Matt took a seat, gesturing to Josie that he’d take the usual. After a few minutes he heard the click of high heels steadily approaching and turned his head slightly as they grew closer.

“Mind if I join you? It’s crowded in here tonight.”

Matt smiled. “Please”, he said, gesturing to the empty barstool next to him.

“Thank you Mr.-“

“Murdock. But please call me Matt. Ms…”

“Page. Karen Page.”

“Very nice to meet you Ms. Page”.

“Call me Karen. Come here often Mr. Murdock-oh I’m sorry-Matt?” Karen asked.

Before Matt could respond Josie slammed his beer down in front of him.

“What do you want?” she barked at Karen.

“I’ll have what he’s having.” Karen told her before turning her attention back to Matt.

“Where were we?” she asked.

“To answer your question, yes, I do come here quite frequently.” Matt told her.

“Hmmm. Me too. Funny I don’t remember seeing you here before.”

Matt leaned back and took a sip of his beer as Josie set Karen’s in front of her.

“We must come on opposite nights. Because I would definitely have noticed you.” She said, smiling slightly.

“Yeah, I suppose the whole ‘blind guy’ thing is pretty memorable.” He said with a shrug.

Karen shook her head. “That’s not what I meant.” She said, placing a hand on his arm.

“No?” Matt asked, licking his lips. 

Karen leaned in closer to him, so there was practically no space between them.

Matt shivered as she started whispering in his ear. He could tell the people surrounding them were starting to take notice of their interaction and he realized he was blushing.  
“I meant that the minute I saw you I wanted to jump your bones.” She sat back and smiled, watching as he blushed even deeper, to the point where his cheeks just about matched the red of his glasses. 

Matt gulped and started loosening his tie, trying his best to ignore the raised eyebrows of the other patrons.

“Can I kiss you Ms. Page-er-Karen?” he managed to choke out.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Karen said.

Matt leaned in, his lips meeting hers for a lingering, delicious kiss. 

He moaned quietly as they broke apart. 

Someone muttered at them to get a room, just loud enough for even Karen to hear, causing them both to burst out laughing. 

“I missed you today.” Karen whispered, breaking the game.

“Me too.” Matt said, kissing her once more.

“Want to get out of here?” Karen asked.

“Mmmhmm.”. Matt pulled out his wallet and left the money for their beers on the counter and smiled as Karen grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together as she led them out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Stuck on You" by Meiko


End file.
